Hair extensions are used to add length or fullness to a person's natural heads of hair for cosmetic reasons. These devices include supplemental hairs from another human head or from synthetic sources to augment natural hairs on a person's head. The supplemental hairs are integrated into a person's natural head of hair using one of a number of methods. However, many of these methods can be time consuming, costly, and/or damaging to a person's natural head of hair.